


adult decisions

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Tight Pants, Undressing, i didn't get to the blowjob. sorry., that's what happens next though i swear.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're an adult, all your decisions become adult decisions. Even the really fucking stupid ones, like wearing these pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adult decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I will write whatever you want this month if you just prompt me. I can even do it in half an hour. Haha??? ([tumblr](http://itachitachi.tumblr.com/) if that is at all enticing to you. whee!)

At first it's awkward because they know each other professionally. Then, it's awkward because they're a bit drunk. Or maybe it's because they're both just sort of awkward people.

"Here, I can—" Ukai tries, attempting to loosen Takeda's sweater from where it's caught over his head.

"No! No, my glasses—" Takeda exclaims, hands batting at him uselessly.

The sweater comes off; the glasses come with it, for good or ill. Takeda looks entirely disheveled, almost cuter without glasses than with.

"Fuck," Ukai says, unzipping his pants and trying to shove them off his hips, but—god damn Shimada and his advice that these flattered Ukai's ass, because flattering though they might be, they were way too tight.

"Here, I can..." Takeda says, curling his fingers into Ukai's waistband. It's a delicate sensation; maybe he's planning to pull, but Ukai looks at him, and Takeda looks back, flushing. Ukai grins, and can't help but draw him close, breathing the hot breath out of Takeda's mouth before kissing him.

"Your—pants?" Takeda gasps, after a moment.

"We'll deal with them later," Ukai says, pushing him to the floor.

It's only postponing the inevitable, but Ukai's an adult and can do what he wants. Takeda seems more than amenable, anyway.


End file.
